


Force Soulmates

by jtlafon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gift for Rey, Lightsabers, Rey is new to this, Secret Lovers, Smut, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtlafon/pseuds/jtlafon





	1. Force Bond and Secret Lovers

*Rey... I want to see you again. You will leave Ahch-To and we will meet on Coruscant. I will be waiting for you inside the old Jedi Temple. No Light vs Dark, no Resistance vs First Order, just us*   
    
"Kylo..." Rey opened her eyes and surveyed the room, there was no one in the hut but her. She was alone but never truly alone, he was always there. She could feel his familiar presence inside the hut, he visited her in a vision again.   
    
She tried to recall the details of her vision, she could not see him in her vision but she did hear his words. *He told me to leave and meet on Coruscant* a Force vision was one of the ways he could reach out to her through their Force bond.   
    
She reached out to him and she could see an image of Kylo asleep. His mind was guarded and difficult to enter when he was awake but open to her when he was dreaming. More images started to appear as she explored his dreams, images of her and Kylo. Images of them holding hands, Kylo training her, and Kylo kissing her.   
    
She smiled as she left his dreams, his Light was strongest within his dreams and it warmed her heart to be a part of them. She sometimes saw glimpses of Ben Solo, the sweet boy who could have been a great Jedi one day but he was corrupted by Snoke.   
   
Ben Solo... that name was the beginning of the shift in her relationship with Kylo Ren. When they first met, she thought he was a creature in a mask but then he removed his mask. She was afraid of him then her fear turned into determination and rage after he killed Han Solo. She defeated him in a duel but she did not kill him. Her opinion of him would slowly begin to change after she arrived on Ahch-To.   
    
Luke told her the story of the young man named Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren, Luke blamed himself for what happened. The story did little to change her opinion of Kylo, she felt sorry for Luke seeing him so crushed over his failure and the loss of the Jedi Order he was building. The event that was the real turning point was the discovery of the Force bond that formed between her and Kylo.   
    
She was so confused, she did not ask for this and asked Luke for advice. He told her that the Force works in mysterious ways and she was probably bonded with Kylo for a purpose that was beyond their understanding. She was not satisfied with that answer so she did some experimenting with the bond on her own. She could not sleep one night and decided to access the bond for the first time, she was shocked by what she discovered that fateful night.   
   
Her bond made it easy for her to access his dreams and she found a small boy that was crying. It was Ben and he was lonely; his parents were always busy and he heard them have heated arguments often about him. She then saw an older Ben with Luke and the Solo parents there too, Ben did not want to leave with Uncle Luke but they all told him that this arrangement was for his own good.   
    
Rey was fighting back her own tears as Ben begged his parents to let him stay, she could see it in their eyes. They were afraid of him, Han feared the power that his son possessed and Leia feared the Dark Side legacy in the Skywalker family.   
    
The last image she saw was Ben when he was still with Luke's Jedi Order, a disfigured being appeared and spoke to him. This grotesque creature promised Ben great power and telling him that his parents abandoned him because people fear those with power. Luke told her about Kylo's master, a dark side being known only as Snoke. The anger she previously felt for Kylo was gone, all her anger shifted to Snoke. *You... this is all your doing* Snoke was to blame for everything, this monster was her true enemy not Kylo.   
    
He was just like her, they both felt lonely and dealt with abandonment. Ben did have his parents for much longer than she did but they were not around a lot during his youth and they send him away with his uncle. Luke was family but he feared the dark potential in Ben too, he was truly alone at the Jedi academy and that loneliness was the perfect angle for Snoke to exploit.   
    
Rey was now determined to help Kylo and she would defeat Snoke one day, ending his terror on the galaxy. She wanted to talk to Kylo in person and used the bond again to offer an invitation to him. She asked him to meet her on Takodana, he refused at first but then agreed after she offered to give him the lightsaber that he said belonged to him.   
    
Kylo arrived on Takodana a short time after she arrived, he came wearing his usual black attire and his face was covered behind the mask. She wanted to see his real face, "I want to see the man not the masked figure that the galaxy hates. Take off the mask..." She frowned when he pulled out his lightsaber, she did not come here for a fight.    
   
She pulled out her lightsaber and settled into a defensive stance, she would try her best not to hurt him but if a duel was the only way to get that damn mask off then so be it.   
   
The duel did not go well for her at first, she did have the advantage in speed but he was so much stronger than her. His power blows were overwhelming and her best option was keeping her distance against him. She started using the Force to her advantage, throwing small rocks and other objects at him. He easily dispatched or dodged most of the obstacles but a few got through and grazed him. The goal was not to hurt him but to slow him down and get him frustrated, his temper was his greatest weakness.

Her plan worked, he started to get sloppy with his attacks and left himself more open to a counterattack. She dashed towards him and he did not raise his lightsaber in time, she managed to score a glancing strike across his helmet. Half of his mask fell to the ground and he removed the other half. She looked at his now revealed face, he looked both angry and impressed.  
    
He smirked as he charged towards her and he delivered a vicious power blow that caused her to stagger back a few feet. That sloppy opening in his guard and her counterattack seemed to get him refocused, he kept coming and would not allow her to create distance between them. She was in a desperate situation now, he would soon overwhelm her with his superior strength. She needed to think of something quickly but only one thing came to mind and her idea made her blush.  
    
She made up her mind and moved in, Kylo was ready for her but she managed to deflect the power blow. It would only take seconds for him to recover and strike at her again so she needed to act now. She placed a hand on his cheek and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his in a kiss. Seconds went by as their lips made contact, it was her first kiss. His lips were soft and pleasant to her but it was awkward that he was not kissing her back. She parted from his lips and opened her eyes to see his reaction to the surprise kiss. His face seemed to be a mix of confusion and joy.   
    
"Rey... why did you kiss me?" his expression could only be described as shocked and his mouth was slightly open, he dropped his lightsaber during the kiss.   
    
She reached for his hands and held them in hers, she then smiled at him. "I wanted you to stop, you are not a man that listens to reason so I needed to do something completely unexpected," she was happy that her idea worked and she hoped that they could now have an actual conversation without fighting.   
    
"I wanted to kiss you ever since our fateful first encounter on Takodana but I never expected that you would make the first move," he picked up the lightsaber and placed it on his belt.   
   
She smiled and placed her hands on his chest, "we could try it again and this one can be a proper kiss" his confession made her feel special and they needed a better kiss.   
    
"Good idea..." he made the first move this time and leaned downward a little bit to compensate for the height difference between them. Their lips met again in a kiss but this one was so much better. He was participating this time and he could feel the Force bond vibrate with rising intensity, it was like the Force itself was telling them that it approves of their new relationship.   
    
She needed this, she made friends and met people who treated her like family but she lacked the experience of physical affection that a person enjoys with someone that they like or even love. People have told her that these acts of affection were wonderful but she never imagined that they would be this nice.   
    
Their lips parted and both of them were unsure of what to say next until Rey decided to break the silence, "that was nice... so what now?" she was happy but also a little concerned, she clearly had feelings for him but the Resistance would hate her for kissng the infamous Kylo Ren.   
   
"I want to see you again but we will have to meet in secret," Kylo was willing to leave Snoke and the First Order for her but he could not ask her to leave everything behind for him. Secret rendezvouses would be a compromise, they could spend time together without judgement and she could maintain the façade of being a good Jedi girl.   
   
Rey was conflicted about this plan, they could be discovered and she might be risking everything if she went along with it but she knew in her heart that she wanted to see him again too. "We could give it a try but I am worried that someone will find out about this arrangement" she was willing to do this but she hoped Kylo had a good plan to make it an easy decision for her. 

"We use our Force bond, we can decide on a meet up through the Force," there was always a risk of discovery but this was the best method available to them.   
   
That was all the convincing she needed, "do not wait too long to contact me" she gave him a flirty wink as she turned around and started walking back towards the Falcon.   
   
Rey started getting dressed as she finished recalling her memories, that was how their arrangement began. Kylo usually decided on the meeting location and he made the plans for their day together. He knew so much more about the galaxy than she did so she was happy to let him show her the beauty of the planets that they visited.   
They would start with just exploring then a duel between them, nothing serious but it was friendly competition. The date would usually end with a makeout session then they parted the next morning.   
   
She dressed in her usual attire, grayish pants, a white top, bluish-gray vest, arm wraps, and put her hair into three buns.   
   
She was ready to leave and left her hut but then spotted a Porg coming towards her. It was her favorite Porg, "good morning Kira sorry but I do not have the time to play with you today" she picked up the Porg and gave it a little kiss on the forehead. She left the Porg after putting it back on the ground and started making her way down the many steps on the island.   
   
She reached the Falcon and was about to walk up the ramp but felt a familiar presence behind her *oh shit, it is him* she slowly turned around and sure enough, it was Luke.   
   
He had this look of disappointment on his face and she knew that he discovered her little secret. "How long have you been hiding this from me, you have been meeting in secret with him" she knew that this day might come but she hoped that maybe Leia discovered her secret, Leia would be understanding and happy that her son found a partner but Luke might not be so understanding.   
   
"I am sorry Master Luke but I care about Ben, he needs me and I need him" she now knew why the Force bonded them, she was the only person who could truly understand Kylo and vice versa.   
   
*She must have learned how to use the bond* Luke knew that she would be curious about the bond after his vague answer but he did not expect her to actually use the bond to contact his nephew and former student. "I am not angry with you, Rey. You are an adult and you can see whoever you want but I am disappointed that you kept this a secret and did not trust me," he felt her guilt immediately, she was afraid of what he would think and that he might stop training her if he knew the truth.   
   
"You are right, I should have trusted you but I was afraid that you would disapprove of me seeing Ben" now she felt silly, she should have been honest with Luke from the beginning instead of keeping it a secret. Kylo and his stupid plans, she must be a fool in love for going along with this crazy secret lovers plan of his.   
   
Luke put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, "I am happy for you and Ben, I can feel his Light getting stronger and it is because of you" he was actually hopeful for the first time in years, the Skywalker family could be reunited and it is all thanks to this special girl from Jakku.   
   
"You should tell your friends the truth too. They may not like it at first but they will not stop caring about you just because you are seeing someone," Rey was smart and Luke was confident that she would find the words to convince Finn and Poe. Ben would still have to prove that he could be trusted but he knew that his nephew would do anything for this girl.  
   
Rey tried her best to keep tears of joy from escaping her eyes and gave Luke a hug. "Thanks Master Luke, I will tell them after seeing Ben" she also needed to talk to Ben and decide on a new plan.   
   
She entered the Falcon and went to the cockpit, she sat in the pilot's chair and set the coordinates for Coruscant. The Falcon took off and she was checking all the instrumentation, preparing the ship for the jump to hyperspace. The ship cleared the atmosphere and was leaving Ahch-To now, next stop would be Coruscant.   
   
"I wonder what you have planned for me this time, Ben..." this would be her first time visiting Coruscant but she heard stories, the capital of galactic power and buildings that reached the clouds. She was excited, she wanted to see all the sights and obviously spend time with her boyfriend. She made the jump and the Falcon would be at its destination in just a few hours.


	2. Kylo hates meetings and Hux is a Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of General Hux in one of my fanfics

Kylo hated meetings, they were so boring and such a waste of his time. He struggled to keep his eyes open as Hux was going on and on about something 'supposedly' important. There were so many things that he would rather be doing right now. Training, looking at his Vader collection, taking his TIE Silencer on a joyride, and spending time with his beloved scavenger.  
   
*Rey...* he would be seeing her soon, he told her to meet him on Coruscant. He no longer sensed her presence on Ahch-To, she must have already left the planet and would be arriving at Coruscant soon. He needed to leave this damn meeting already, he could not be late for their day together. He was her trusted guide when they visited new worlds, plenty to see on Coruscant but it can be overwhelming for first time visitors.   
   
Kylo stood up from his chair and glared at Hux, "is anyone else in this room sick of hear Hux's voice? Everything he says goes in one ear and out the other. These meetings are useless to me" he knew that Hux would be furious with him for making a scene during a First Order meeting but frankly he did not give a damn, he wanted to leave and see Rey.  
   
Everyone in the room went silent, he sensed fear from all of them except for Hux. Kylo knew that Hux feared his power but he felt mostly anger and jealously from the general. This fool actually believed that they were rivals, Hux was lucky that Snoke considered him useful.  
    
If he was not in such a rush, he would have stayed and told Hux in detail why these meetings were useless. Kylo was the best pilot in the galaxy and a capable field commander, he could win any battle using his own military tactics and the Force was on his side.  
   
He left the meeting room and started walking down the corridor but heard the door to the meeting room open behind him and knew it was Hux.  
    
"What the hell is wrong with you, Ren?" this man was impossible, working with Kylo Ren was a chore that he would not wish on his worst enemy. Ren killed stormtroopers on a regular basis whenever he lost his temper, destroyed valuable First Order equipment, and now he was leaving a meeting before it was over.  
    
"You will give me the respect that I deserve, you may be Snoke's favorite warrior but it will take men like me to win this war" Ren was too unpredictable and his status was outside the normal hierarchy of the First Order military, it was dangerous to leave this man unchecked.   
    
General Hux was truly infuriating, this weak man actually believed that he deserved respect from the mighty Kylo Ren. It would be so easy to kill him right now, just pull out his lightsaber and extinguish his pathetic life with one strike.  
   
This pointless argument with Hux was going nowhere and he did not want to keep Rey waiting. *Consider yourself lucky, I have more important matters to attend to* Kylo would end his life one day, perhaps he should consider making a list and it would contain new ideas on how best to kill Hux in a satisfying way.  
    
Kylo looked at him with an unreadable expression, his exact facial expression was hidden behind the mask.  
    
"This discussion is over and I would suggest that you busy yourself with ordering some First Order lackeys around" he turned around and was ready to leave for Coruscant but he heard footsteps from behind him. Hux was not going to make this easy for him, the general was the bane of his existence.  
   
"I will send you the report of the meeting that you stormed out of and I expect you to go over it before the next meeting tomorrow. The next major operation against the Resistance is happening soon and we need you focused for that operation" Ren was insufferable but even Hux had to admit that the dark warrior possessed skills as a pilot that were second to none.  
   
*Hux is a damn fool, he has no idea...* Kylo was no longer loyal to the First Order, his loyalty was to Rey. He and Rey agreed to leave their respective sides after they were ready, they needed to complete their training first. Rey still had much to learn, he would use Snoke to gain more power and knowledge. He would turn on Snoke when they were ready and together, they would destroy the supreme leader.  
    
He and Rey would bring true Balance to the Force but for now, he needed to stay with the First Order and pretend to be a loyal Knight of Ren. There was no going back after he leaves the First Order and betrays Snoke, that day would come but his current power was insufficient.  
    
"I do not take orders from you and reading your dull report would be a waste of my valuable time," he turned around again and he needed to go to his personal quarters first, he left Rey's gift in the room.  
    
"I know where you go in your spare time, Ren. You are going to see the scavenger girl again. How sweet..." several stormtroopers told Hux about that stunt with Ren carrying the scavenger in his arms. First Order spies also spotted Ren and the girl together on a few worlds over the last three months.  
    
Kylo clenched his fists and his anger was rising *he was spying on us* this revelation by Hux just added another reason to Kylo's list of reasons why he will kill the general one day.  
   
"You surprise me, Ren" Hux paused before continuing, "I do not care that you are seeing that girl, I thought you would use her as your Jedi whore and have your fun with her then turn her to our side."  
   
"Why have you not turned her yet? Do you love her is that it? You have lost your mind if that is the case, we cannot allow such foolish attachments to interfere with our plans" Ren was jeopardizing everything the First Order had built and for what, a girl from some hellhole like Jakku. That girl might be a Jedi now but she would always be scavenger trash.  
   
Kylo was about at his limit with tolerating Hux, calling her a 'whore' was bad enough but he read the general's mind and heard him disrespect Rey using the scavenger label. He would not stand for it, the general needed to be taught a lesson. He raised his hand and proceeded to start choking Hux using the Force.  
   
Ren suddenly raised his hand and he felt something was off, some invisible force was tightening around his neck and he was having trouble breathing. Ren must be using his strange powers, that 'Force' of his.  
   
Now that Hux was choking, Kylo used his power to pull the general towards him. "Listen to me, you ginger bastard. I will only say this once and if it happens again then you will suffer a painful death."  
   
Kylo tightened the Force choke for emphasize, "you will never disrespect Rey ever again using those vile terms. Do I make myself clear?" he released Hux from his Force grip and let him hit the floor hard.  
   
Hux slowly got up and managed to say "yes, you have made your point Ren" his breathing was slowly returning to normal but he could have died if Ren had not released him when he did.  
   
Kylo was pleased that the weak-minded fool finally understood his place, "good, I am glad that we could come to an understanding" he needed to leave now, he knew for certain that Hux would keep his mouth shut and not report him to Snoke.  
   
"I think I know what your problem is" Hux knew that Ren might end him with his next words but he was willing to take that risk "you have not even slept with her yet have you? Just fuck the scavenger girl already, your sexual frustration is clearly starting to affect your decision-making."   
   
Hux already wasted enough of his time so Kylo decided to let those comments slide for now. He hated to admit it but perhaps Hux was right about one thing, it might be time for him to make Rey his completely. They have been dating for months now and have not done anything beyond making out.  
   
He was unsure of how to approach the subject with Rey but for now, he should not worry about it and hopefully he would know what to say when the time was right.  
   
He entered his quarters and picked up Rey's gift, he knew that she would love this. He entered the hangar and got inside his TIE Silencer, he checked all the systems before taking off.  
   
"Wait for me, Rey. I will be there soon."  
   
He made the jump to hyperspace and his ship would arrive at its destination in less than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo sex scene in Chapter 3


	3. Dinner, Gift, and Sex on the Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a surprise for Rey and she needs a teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, my most successful fanfic to date. All the hits, kudos, new subscriptions, etc. 
> 
> I do have plans for a Christmas fanfic, Kylo Ren hates Christmas.

*Where the hell is he?*  
    
This was not like him to be late, Kylo would usually arrive first and surprise her. He pulled this trick all the time, he would block the force connection briefly then sneaked up behind her and gave her a hug or surprise kiss.  
   
She was standing outside the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Kylo told her to meet him here. She landed the Falcon on one of the abandoned platforms near the temple and made her way to the structure. It looked more like a fortress than a sacred building that the old Jedi Order called home.  
    
The Force was strong here, the ghosts of the past still maintained a presence around the temple. She felt it, so much history happened here. She closed her eyes, images were slowly coming to her in a force vision. The construction of the temple, the temple being sacked by the Sith, younglings training with their practice sabers, and the Jedi massacre at the end of the Clone Wars.  
    
The beginning. conflict. the future Jedi taking their first steps. the tragic end of the Jedi Order.  
   
She saw some of the key moments that occurred here in the past. That last image in particular left her with the desire for answers, there was a hooded figure that led the attack on the temple and this combatant was using a lightsaber against the Jedi defending the temple.  
    
Who was this hooded figure and why was the Force showing her this? The vision might have been a warning to her, learn from the mistakes that doomed the Jedi of the Old Republic era. The hooded figure was another matter entirely, the identity of this Jedi killer was a mystery to her.  
    
Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a familiar force signature nearby and she knew exactly who it was, Kylo was somewhere inside the temple.  
    
She entered the temple and walked through the halls, looking for Kylo. The temple from the outside was relatively unscathed but the inside was another story. Rooms blocked off by rubble, some of the pillars looked like they were on the verge of collapse, and scars from the battle on the walls.  
    
Rey found a library but she did not find anything useful. The Jedi Order used holobooks and those would have deactivated without any power. She could not find any holocrons either but that did not surprise her, the Empire and treasure hunters would have picked this place clean of any Jedi artifacts.  
    
She made her way to the top of the central spire and entered a circular room with a ring of twelve chairs. She found the Jedi Council chambers, the greatest Jedi masters in the Order met here to discuss and debate.  
    
She walked towards one of the large transparisteel windows and took a moment to appreciate the view, she could see the Galactic Senate building in the distance and other notable structures.  
    
"You seem to like the view, your eyes always light up with childlike wonder when you see something spectacular" she knew that voice, her boyfriend finally decided to show himself.  
    
She turned around to face him and first thing she noticed was that he was not wearing his mask. "No mask?" Kylo would usually show up with the mask on then later she took the damn thing off so she could kiss him.   
    
"You do know that we are on Coruscant right? I am Kylo Ren, the New Republic would recognize me if I wore the mask" he chuckled as he reached out to her and pulled her closer to him.  
    
He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I am sorry for being a little late. I wanted to leave sooner but work and that fool Hux delayed me."  
   
"What happened?" she recalled that Kylo mentioned Hux a few times in the past to her, usually how the general was a jackass and insignificant worm.  
    
"Meetings are so dull and I started thinking of you. I checked the connection and sensed that you left Ahch-To. I stormed out of the meeting but Hux was displeased and tried to lecture me. I considered killing the general today."  
    
Rey shook her head, "I know you hate the guy but you need to control your anger. You would have been punished severely or even killed" she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.  
    
"I know, that is why I spared him. He insulted you and I almost lost it"  
    
She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I appreciate you defending my honor but it is not worth you getting hurt or dying over. Just let it go..." his temper was his worst enemy and it was especially bad if someone was rude to her or tried to hurt her. She loved him for it but it could also cause him to get into trouble.  
    
"No promises but I will try my best" he was a volatile mess, driven by his emotions for so long but he was slowly improving in that area thanks to Rey's positive influence.  
    
"What do you have planned for our day together?" she was giddy, others might think it was childish to act the way she did sometimes but she was just making up for lost time. She did not have a real childhood, spending each day just trying to survive on Jakku. When she looked up at the sky during a sleepless night, she dreamed of seeing what else was out there in the galaxy and now Kylo was making her dreams come true.  
    
"I was thinking dinner first then I have a little surprise for you" he left Rey's gift in his ship, they have dinner then he tells her that he needs something from the TIE Silencer and he surprises her with the present.  
    
Now she was intrigued, "a surprise for me?" she wondered what it could be, her best guess was a gift or he was planning on doing something romantic. The last time he surprised her, he got her a brand-new flight simulator. She found an old one on Jakku and it was really thoughtful of Kylo to remember that little detail from her past life.  
    
"You will have to wait but I know that you will love it" Rey loved cute things and that was what he was going for when he bought the gift for her.  
    
Before she had a chance to respond, he was already leaving the Council room and she needed to catch up. *Damn that Kylo* Rey sometimes used puppy dog eyes or her feminine wiles to persuade him about something she wanted. Kylo knew that he was weak to her tactics so he did not even give her a chance this time to use them.  
    
She left the room and quickly caught up with him, he gave her a devious smile. She was not amused but she would play along with his plans, it was actually sweet that Kylo was planning something and he wanted to keep it a secret until he was ready to show her.   
    
They left the temple and managed to get the attention of a nearby air taxi. Kylo told the pilot to take them to this popular restaurant that he heard about the last time he visited Coruscant.  
    
Kylo was holding her hand and she was taking in all the sights around her, she was amazed by all the activity as the air taxi traveled across the city. Thousands of air vehicles traveling to different destinations at any given time of the day, she would be lucky to see even a hundred people on Jakku in one day.  
    
They arrived at the restaurant, Kylo paid the pilot and he offered his hand to her. Rey would usually not do this but he was trying to be a gentleman so she accepted his hand and got out of the taxi with his assistance.  
    
Rey was impressed, Kylo definitely picked a winner with this restaurant. This place was fancy, a restaurant for the rich and powerful.  
    
"Wow this is amazing but this place looks expensive. Are you sure we can actually eat here?" Leia gave her a generous sum of credits before she left for Ahch-To but just one meal here would likely cost all of those funds.  
    
Kylo dismissed her worries and he quickly responded to put her mind at ease, "no need to worry. One perk of still serving as the enforcer of the First Order is that I have access to near unlimited sums of credits."   
   
He left her briefly and talked to the receptionist, he returned with the receptionist behind him who was holding two menus. "I got us one of the best tables here," they followed the receptionist and arrived at one of the few empty tables in the restaurant. The receptionist left and a waiter took their order of drink, they both ordered Corellian wine.  
    
"I am a little surprised that they did not say anything about our choice of attire. I am sure they have a dress code and we look out of place here" Rey took a sip from her glass of wine, she was not much of a wine drinker but she would make an exception for this special occasion.  
    
"They do have a dress code but it is not really enforced, I told the receptionist to take us to the best available table. They only care about making money, if you can pay then they will just ignore some silly rules" Kylo finished his glass of wine quickly, Corellian wine was his favorite. A trait from his father, Han Solo was born on Corellia and no other wine compared to the wine from his homeworld. Kylo was not fond of the Solo side of him but wine preference was a rare exception, he had Corellian wine with most of his meals.   
   
 The waiter returned and they ordered their meals, Rey decided to go with the steak and a salad. Kylo ordered fish and he wanted another glass of Corellian wine.  
    
"How is training going with my uncle?" Kylo did not care for small talk much, he was a man of action. He was not sure what topic of conversation to ask her so he went with something that was safe and he knew would get her talking.  
    
"Training is slow and frustrating sometimes but I do feel that I am getting stronger" Luke was a strange teacher; his methods were unorthodox to put it mildly. She was doing a lot more chores than actual practice with a lightsaber or the Force. The piggyback rides were the worst of all, she gave him a ride across the island a few times each week. Luke was not in the shape that he was in his youth, her force enhanced strength was the only thing keeping her from having a broken back already. Luke claimed that these exercises would improve her endurance but she was not naive, she knew those words were just old wise man bullshit that Luke's master probably said to him too.  
    
"You could always let me continue your training, I can show you the ways of the Force" he smirked, the old man had not learned from his past failure at all. The frustration of Luke's teaching methods did play a role in his fall to the Dark Side, Snoke offered faster results.  
    
Rey shook her head, "you know that I have to stay with Master Luke. We both agreed on this after we started dating" she frowned when Kylo gave her that disappointed look of his, she knew that Kylo wanted to teach her so badly and he would never admit himself but he was jealous that Luke was her teacher instead of him.  
    
"I would not make you do those piggyback rides. I would give you piggyback rides instead and all those chores are a waste of time" he still had nightmares sometimes of those days with Luke, the dreaded piggyback rides and the focus on doing chores instead of real training.  
    
"As tempting as that sounds, believe me I hate those piggyback rides too but Luke is the best teacher for me" she could already see it in his facial expression that he did not like that answer but he needed to face reality. Kylo could be a great teacher one day but it would be for another force user, his destiny was to help her bring true Balance not to train her.  
    
"I understand how you feel but Luke needs me. Training me has given him hope again" Luke was not the great hero she expected when she met him. He was a lonely and defeated shell of his former self, he was also afraid of her power. Her raw power was a reminder of his failure with Ben, he did not want to go through that again. It was not easy but she eventually convinced him to train her and hope slowly returned to Luke, he was no longer in despair.  
    
He did not like it but she was right, his destiny and hers was much greater than just master and apprentice. "I hope Luke understands how lucky he is to train someone so special and powerful" destiny was both cruel and kind to him, he would not be the one to guide her as she becomes more powerful but she was bonded with him via the Force.  
    
"Luke also found out about our little secret, he caught me before I could leave Ahch-To" she felt so stupid for letting Kylo talk her into the arrangement in the first place. Luke was perfectly okay with her dating Kylo but he did not like her keeping it a secret from him.  
    
Kylo laughed after he took a sip from his second glass of wine "of course he did, you are terrible at keeping secrets" he knew Luke or someone else would find out eventually, he only suggested the plan to her because the idea of secret lovers intrigued him.  
    
Rey glared at him "your plan was stupid, I should have told Luke immediately about my feelings for you."   
    
"Just admit that you had fun while it lasted, you try to be the good Jedi but we both know you are a bad Jedi" Rey was a sweetheart but she had a dark side to her too, being bad sometimes was a thrill for her.  
    
"I hate you," she obviously did not but she was not going to let Kylo win.   
    
"I know" he was not the smooth operator that his father was but he was waiting for an opportunity to use that classic Solo line.  
    
There was an awkward silence between them after that as he took a few more sips from his glass of wine and she was nibbling at her steak. Kylo decided to end the silence first "soooo... have you killed anyone lately?"  
   
Rey stopped eating and gave him a perplexed look "seriously Kylo, what kind of fucked up dinner conversation topic is that?" she removed her lightsaber from her belt and placed it on the table.  
    
He placed his lightsaber on the table too "I was just curious, it has been a slow week besides me killing one of the Praetorian guards during training and I told the rest that they would die too if they told Snoke about it."  
   
Rey was listening to what Kylo was saying but then noticed a fly coming towards her food. She activated her lightsaber and swung in the air, killing the annoying insect.  
    
"What are you doing Rey?" all the customers in nearby tables looked in their direction now, some with curiosity but most with fear when they saw the weapon that Rey was holding.  
    
"Oh sorry... my bad. Food was precious on Jakku and I did not want that fly to get on my food" she turned off her saber and awkwardly put it back on the table.  
    
The waiter came to their table and he appeared nervous, "sorry to interrupt your date but some of the other customers are uncomfortable with your weapons. Could you allow me to hold on to them until you finish your meal?"  
    
Kylo grabbed his saber and gave the waiter a death glare "touch my weapon and you will die."  
    
"Fuck off or you will lose a hand" Rey was not sure where that outburst came from, she decided to blame Kylo's bad influence on her.  
   
"Uh... I will just leave then. Sorry for the interruption and please enjoy your... whatever this is..." the waiter left them and did not return.  
    
"You are my little bad Jedi" he smirked as Rey picked up her lightsaber and started cutting her steak with it.  
    
"I blame you, we have been dating for months now and your aggressive way of dealing with other people is naturally going to have an effect on me" she finished her steak and started eating her salad.  
    
Kylo was amused by her answer "whatever you say, I beg to differ" his bad influence might have played a role in her outburst but he knew there was a different side to Rey that she did her best to conceal from him.  
    
"Do you want to leave?" other people in the restaurant were still looking in their direction and Kylo was starting to get annoyed with the attention.  
    
Rey noticed the unwanted looks too "yeah sure, I did have a good time but we should continue this somewhere else" she finished her salad and wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin.  
    
"I agree," Kylo left a large tip for the waiter, a little something for his troubles after serving two force users.  
    
They left the restaurant and waited for an air taxi. "Where to now?" Rey knew that the surprise would be coming soon but Kylo might have something else in mind before the reveal.  
    
Kylo turned to her, "We need to go back. I left something inside my ship" he hoped that she did not connect the dots and realize that something was the surprise.  
    
She eyed him curiously "would this something be the surprise?"  
    
*Dammit how did she know?* he cleared his throat and thought of an excuse quickly "no, the surprise is happening later. I left some of my spare black clothes in the ship."  
   
Rey rolled her eyes, "you wear black everything. I should pick something out for you and it will not be black."  
    
His misdirection seemed to work but he needed to be sure "you know that black is my favorite but if you think I should make a change in my attire sometimes then I will do it for you."  
    
She gave him a big smile "thanks Kylo, I am glad that you are not making a big fuss about it."  
   
*Kylo 1 Rey 0* he actually fooled her with his fake agreement. "Anything for my favorite Jedi."  
    
They entered a new air taxi and Kylo told the pilot to take them back to the old Jedi Temple.  
    
The taxi pilot stopped next to the temple and they exited the air vehicle. Kylo guided her to his ship that was parked on one of the other nearby abandoned platforms.  
    
"Wait here, this should only take a minute" he walked up to the Silencer and entered the cockpit hatch. He checked the small storage compartment and grabbed the wrapped present.  
    
Kylo exited the cockpit and approached Rey with his arms behind his back holding the present.  
    
"Are you ready for your surprise?" he smiled as he showed her the wrapped present and placed it in her hands.  
    
Rey was at a loss for words, the gift itself was not a surprise to her but the way it was presented deeply touched her. She was holding a nicely wrapped present, a person usually receives these gifts for special events like your birthday or Christmas. She had no memory of receiving a birthday present and she was all alone on Jakku, no family or friends to give her a present.  
    
"I... I don't know what to say" she kept staring at the gift she received, the wrapping paper was green and held together by a cute red ribbon.  
    
"Go on, stop looking at it and open your gift" he wanted to see her reaction after she saw what was inside.  
    
She reached for the red ribbon and pulled, removing it. She tore into the green wrapping paper and opened the plain white box. She was not sure what she expected would be inside the box but seeing the gift for the first time caused tears to form in her eyes. She removed the gift from the box and used her other hand to wipe the tears of joy from her eyes.  
    
"It's a Porg..." Rey was holding a Porg plush, nothing could beat the real thing but the toy was really cute.  
    
"You told me that you made a doll and it helped you sleep at night" Rey opened up to him about her years on Jakku after they started dating. She told him about the rebel pilot doll, it helped keep the nightmares away.  
    
"You left the doll behind on Jakku but now you have a Porg to help you sleep" Kylo was pleased, he never saw Rey this happy before. She was beaming, her wonderful smile on full display.  
    
Rey placed the Porg plush back in the box and approached Kylo, she gave him a much-deserved kiss. She parted from his lips and gave him a hug, resting her head on his chest.  
    
"You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for" she was so touched by the actions of this man, she was a nobody on Jakku but she felt so special when she was with him.  
    
"I love you, Rey. I was lost and on a path of self-destruction until you entered my life" he was smiling and running his fingers through her hair.  
    
"I love you too, Ben" he told her once that he believed that Ben is truly gone, he would never be that person again after everything he has done. Rey called him Kylo most of the time but she would use Ben sometimes when they had a moment together.   
    
*Ben...* She was still using that name from his past life. He preferred Kylo, there were instances where he showed her glimpses of Ben but that person would never truly return. He was a different man now, he was so angry and resentful until he met her. Rey was the only person he truly opened up to, showing her his vulnerable side.  
    
Kylo closed the distance between them and whispered in her ear, "Rey... I want you. I want to show you how much I love you."  
   
Rey blushed, he was so close and she could feel his breath on her neck. "Show me how?"  
    
"My sweet scavenger, I want to make you feel good and you do the same for me" they were having a moment and he felt the time was right to approach the subject with her.  
    
"I... I have never done that with anyone before" her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, she heard about sex on Jakku but never had the time or partner to experience it.  
    
"Don't be afraid, let me teach you" he reassured her, it was okay for her to be uncertain about what to do and he wanted it to be a positive experience for her.   
    
He held her hand and guided her to the Falcon, there were beds on the ship but other options available as well. They walked up the ramp and entered the main hangout area on the ship.  
    
"Bed or table?" he was hoping that she would pick the Dejarik table but it was her decision, whatever felt most comfortable for her.  
    
Rey could feel the bond between them flare up and that gave her an opening to read his current thoughts. His thoughts made her blush but also gave her a feeling of excitement. It would be her first time but perhaps she could be a little daring too.  
    
He watched her as she walked to the table and leaned against it, her eyes were expectant and she gave him a playful smirk. No words needed, her answer was clear and his cock started to twitch with anticipation.  
    
Kylo took a few steps closer, stopping just in front of Rey. He reached behind her head and removed the ties in her hair. Her three buns were undone, letting her chestnut hair fall to her shoulders.  
    
"Rey," he placed his thumb under her chin and looks into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Tell me what you want."  
    
"I want you, all of you" she was nervous but knew she wanted him.  
    
He was pleased with her answer and captured her lips in a kiss. This kiss was different, more frantic and hurried. He presses his tongue to her lips, he desperately wanted access to her mouth. She opened her mouth for him and their tongues quickly met, battling for domination.  
    
Their frantic tongue battle went on for a little while until Kylo pulled away first, they both needed a moment to catch their breath.  
    
Kylo looked at Rey, she was panting a little and her lips wet with some saliva. Most notable was her eyes, he saw need and lust in those eyes.  
    
His cock was hard and in need of attention, he reached down with his arms and removed her Resistance vest.  
    
"Get on your knees" he ordered, he removed his belt and let it drop to the floor.  
    
She moved away from the table and watched him position himself against the table, she was now on her knees in front of him.  
    
She took her time and placed a curious hand on his clothed groin, feeling his erection. This was unexplored territory for her, she slowly pulled his trousers down his legs.  
    
He was wearing black boxers and Rey rolled her eyes, "you are obsessed with black. You should wear red or even some gray."  
   
"Be a good girl and suck my cock" his smol Jedi was about to take her first cock in her mouth, the thought made him even harder.  
    
Rey nodded and pulled his boxers down. "Oh Force" she was stunned by the size of his cock as it sprang free from its clothed confinement and ready for her.  
    
She reached with her hand and gripped his cock, she heard a soft gasp from Kylo as she held his cock for the first time. She starts to stroke him as her hand makes its way to the tip, he was not only long but thick too.  
    
"Put it in your mouth," he placed his hand on her head, she rubbed the tip with her thumb before moving her hand down his length.  
    
She opened her mouth and gave the tip a lick with her tongue, she then takes the tip in her mouth and her hand held on to the rest of his length.  
    
"Fuck," she was taking him in slowly but it already felt so good. She was inexperienced but picked up things quickly, she was a natural at sucking cock.  
    
She was sucking on his head and got a taste of precum that leaked out of him. The taste was salty but certainly not bad, better than the portions she ate that contained little or no flavor.  
    
Kylo groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his lover sucking his cock.  
    
Her tongue swirled around his cock and her hand worked the base, his breathing was ragged and his moans encouraged her to keep going.  
    
He opened his eyes and grabbed her hair, pulling but not roughly. He needed her to stop, he would save cumming in her mouth for another time.  
    
She pulled away and looked up at her towering boyfriend, she was unsure why he made her stop. "Did I do something wrong?" he was panting and wrapped a hand around his cock.  
    
"Far from it, you did great. We need to move on to other things" he wanted to be inside her but first he would return the favor, make her feel good too. He picks her up and her ass touches down on the table.  
    
He removed his cape and approached Rey. He slipped a hand into her pants and felt a damp spot on her panties, she was definitely wet. "All wet and ready for me, I will make you feel good" he traced a circle with his finger around the wet spot.  
   
She trembled with need as he removed his hand from her pants and took off her belt. He then gripped the waistband of her pants and he starts pulling them down her legs.  
    
Her pants were off and he removed her boots too. Only her panties remained, he removed his gloves and they joined the pile of clothes on the floor.  
    
Kylo pulls her panties down her legs and her pussy was now visible to him, her inviting pink lips ready for him.  
    
He slowly probes at her entrance and rubs her cunt with his thumb, teasing her a little. He enters her with one finger and he heard a little whimper from her. He adds another finger and more needful sounds from her as he pumped them in and out.  
    
She was tight and it was only his fingers inside, he could only imagine how incredible it would feel with her walls tight around his cock.  
    
He removes his now sopping fingers and spreads her legs, giving him a good look at her pussy.  
    
He took the first lick across her lips, tasting her and exploring with his tongue.  
    
"There, right there," she groans as his sweet tongue slipped between her folds and his hands gripped her ass.  
    
He sucked hard, she was so wet for him and her body was shaking. She was close to orgasm, she only needed a little more attention with his tongue.  
    
He continued to suck and his tongue swirled, Rey moaned loudly as she climaxed.  
    
Kylo backed away from her, he gave Rey a moment to recover from the intense experience. He licked his lips of any leftover juices.  
    
"Wow, that was amazing Kylo" her breathing slowly returned to normal, Rey thought her duel with him on Starkiller was intense but that was nothing compared to what he just did to her.  
    
Kylo had a smug look on his face, he was confident in his ability to satisfy a woman but hearing those words from Rey just added to his huge ego.  
    
He removed his tunic, he was now completely bare and he heard a "damn" from Rey as he stood before her in his naked glory.  
    
"Tell me what you want," Kylo was going to give it to her but he wanted to hear Rey say it.  
    
"I want you inside me, please Kylo..." she said it so sweetly and full of need, how could he possibly deny her and he wanted it badly too.  
    
She was dripping wet, she was ready. She was almost bare too, he pulls the white top over her head.  
    
She was left in only her bra, Kylo quickly removed that article of clothing too.  
    
Kylo found himself just staring at her naked body. Athletic body and small breasts, he was honored to be the man that she bared it all to and she was the perfect woman in his eyes.  
    
"Stop staring and fuck me please" she was happy that he thought her body was beautiful but she needed him inside her NOW.  
    
Kylo grabbed his cock and positioned it against her heat, he was about to enter his Jedi girlfriend for the first time.  
    
He slowly enters her with the tip, no need to rush things and he wanted to be gentle with her at the start. He pushes deeper this time and he starts to thrust.  
    
His thrusts start off slow but he could already hear soft needful sounds from her. He reached down to kiss her as he continued to thrust.  
    
"Oh Ben..." he was pushing deep inside her now and he was starting to pick up the pace, she was in complete bliss.  
    
He honestly did not care what name she used at the moment, she is moaning because of him and her voice is rough with desperate need.  
    
She tosses her head back as his pace reaches a frenzy. She was going crazy from the feeling of his cock inside her, he was so good at this.  
    
His intense gaze never left her face, her eyes were closed and every thrust led to more delightful sounds of satisfaction.  
    
"K... Kylo, I want to try a different position" she was struggling to get the words out, she saw images in his mind. Images of them in different sex positions and she wanted to try one that intrigued her.  
    
He slowed down and was surprised, he did not expect her to make such a request. He exited her pussy and waited to see what she had in mind.  
    
She smirked and grabbed his hand, she took him to the cockpit and pointed to the pilot's chair.  
    
"Sit in the chair," she was now in control and she wanted to show Kylo that she could take the initiative.  
    
She straddled him and rubbed her ass against his cock, she was going to ride her Dark Prince.  
    
Kylo watched as she positioned her entrance above his cock. *My naughty Jedi, she wanted to sit on his cock and ride him* he did not expect her to be so bold but he was certainly pleased with her sexual development, she was growing in confidence.  
    
She slowly took his cock and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She lifted herself up and down his shaft, she started leaving kisses on his neck.  
    
"That's a good girl, keep riding my cock" her breasts were bouncing as she rode him, he reached with his hands and rubbed her nipples with his fingers.  
    
Her head was spinning, his huge cock and the stimulation of him playing with her breasts made her drunk with bliss.  
    
He was so close, he would not last much longer and he wanted to cum on her chest. He pulled Rey back by her hair, "I need you to stop" just a few more thrusts inside her would push him over the edge.  
    
Rey read his mind and removed herself from his cock. She was now sitting in the chair and awaited his inevitable climax.  
    
He stroked his cock before entering her and thrusts in quick succession, he was at his limit and about to explode.  
    
He quickly removes his cock, he grunts as the first wave of his cum spills out and makes a mess on her breasts. "Rey..." his cock continued to pump out more cum but his gaze was focused on her panting face.  
    
"Kylo..." Her breasts were covered with cum and some of it traveled down to her stomach. She was completely spent and her sleepy eyes were ready to close.  
    
Kylo picked her up from the chair and carried her to one of the beds on the Falcon. He covered her with the blanket and sat next to her, watching her sleep.  
    
"I love you, Rey" they were lovers but at the same time, so much more than that. Their connection was deeper than just lovers, they were chosen by the Force itself. They were Force Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 2 & 3 coming soon


End file.
